ForeverLeoHoward
ForeverLeoHoward is the AWESOME pairing of [[User:Mrs.leohoward|Mrs.leohoward]] and [[User:ForeverObssesed|'Forever'Obssesed]]. They've known each other for quite a while and seem to be AWESOME friends. Moments *MLH says she cares about FO. *FO is interested in MLH's "love life" (her crush xD). *FO says she loves MLH's randomness. *When MLH became a ChatMod FO congratulated her. *When FO became a ChatMod MLH congratulated her. *When MLH became an admin FO congratulated her. *They're both most likely always on chat. *MLH came up with their ship name, and FO instantly loved it. *They talk on each other's talk pages from time to time. *They're two of the people that know about Seggum's embarassing moment *cough*. *When FO came on chat, MLH said chat became 1 million times better. *FO says she loves annoying MLH. *Once when FO's chat was "wonky", they both went to this wiki's chat and had a competition to see who got on chat first. MLH won. *MLH gave FO some cyber doritos and water. *MLH was telling FO that Fishy is boring, and then when Fishy came, they both got scared. *MLH is obsessed with asking people to screenshot moments one of those people is FO. *MLH obsessed over making this page longer 'cuz ForeverLeoHoward is just that awesome. *They have both declaring to be long lost sisters because they have almost everything in common. *MLH was making sure FO added thier userbox to her page. Apparently, FO was too lazy to put the userbox on her page, so MLH willingly did it for her. *MLH is afraid of losing FO to someone else on the wiki. She loves FO very much. <3 *When MLH messed up FO's profile a little (Hehehe...xD), FO didn't get mad at all. *FO wished MLH good luck with her and her crush and said they sound like a good match. *When FO was telling MLH about Deadman and Vilo's pairing, MLH said Vilo's cartoon character was good looking, and FO threatened to print screen that and show Vilo. :3 *They are the only people who know what "his hair" means exactly. MLH had given FO complete detail. *MLH gave FO a code on her crushes. *FO used MLH's Quote Template on the Victorious Wiki. See! They both have similar taste in music. *FO helpes MLH crash Ciria's chat and failed deeply.. *FO gave MLH coffee. *FO gave MLH a huge questionaire. Trivia and Stuff They Have In Common *They both love Josh Hutcherson. *They both have black, blue, and purple as their favorite colors. *They have the same tastes. *FO respects MLH's love for Peeta and the Hunger Games! *Joshy will bring them ice cream when they need it. *The peace sign smiley in the chat room is "their little secret". *Joshy is also their "little secret". *Both of thier nicknames involve all capital letter; MLH and FO. *They both love HIS HAIR. *They both like Demi Lovato. Stuff That Represents This Awesomesauce Pairing 'Official Animal:' 'Official Celebrity:' Josh Hutcherson, because they both obsess over him. 'Official Song:' 'Official Food:' 'Officla Color: '''Blue, black, and purple mixed together, just 'cuz. 'Official condiment:' Suga and salt, because FO asked MLH if she preferred suga or salt. Gallery! '''Click to make the pictures bigger and sttuff.....' MLHReally...jpg MLHpatternCC!.jpg MLHaww.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/ForeverLeoHoward#Pictures MLHwhut.jpg|link=http://victorious-user-relationships.wikia.com/wiki/ForeverLeoHoward#Pictures undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined FOIsSooooAnnoying.jpg FOBeingFOxD.jpg FOBeingDifficult.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined FOMLHAdvice.jpg FOMakingMLHFeelWeird.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined OfficialCrushCode.jpg LALA.png Category:ForeverObssesed Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:Canon Category:Pairings Category:Friendships